highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Kiyome Abe
| Romaji = Abe Kiyome | Race = Human (Beast Tamer) | Gender = Female | Nicknames = | Hair Color = Brown | Eye Color = | Equipment = | Relatives = Unnamed Father | Affiliations = Kuoh Academy (First-Year College Student) Tennis Club (Former Captain) | Status = Alive | Ranking = | Voice Actor = }} Kiyome Abe is a first-year college student from Kuoh Academy. She was the Captain of the school's Tennis Club as well as a Beast Tamer. Appearance Abe is a busty young woman with long, brown hair arranged in multiple drill-like curls. Personality Abe is shown to have a kind and gentle disposition towards the creatures that she has tamed. She has also shown to be scared of the Underworld, despite her friendship with numerous devils. She has also shown an interest in Issei, shown when she plays a tennis match against Rias with Issei on the line. She later developed romantic feelings for Issei after he helped her break off the engagement her father placed her in. History Not much is known about Kiyome, other than the fact that she comes from a family of Beast Tamers. She entered Kuoh Academy at the same time with Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Sona Sitri, and Tsubaki Shinra. Plot Birth of the Breast Dragon Emperor Kiyome has made two appearances in the short stories. In the first short story, "The Breasts of Tennis", Kiyome was looking after the body of a Dullahan and his horse while its head "Mr. Smith" was hospitalised with a hernia, during which she gave him the job as the Tennis Club mascot "Headless Honda-kun" with a watermelon for a head. Rias came to her for help with an assignment regarding monsters and Youkai but argued that she can't keep monsters at school. Kiyome has a bet with Rias Gremory in tennis, should she and her monsters win against the Occult Research Club, she would get Issei for a day and should she lose, she would help Rias with her Underworld assignment. Rias' team was able to win when Honda wore itself on Issei, giving him enough power to win the game but was cursed to wear the armor for a while. Due to this, despite her loss, Kiyome was allowed to borrow Issei as Honda was needed for the role of mascot as Rias was OK with it as she wouldn't be able to do much in his current state. In the second short story, "Issei SOS", she asks the Occult Research Club for help in order to break off her engagement. She wants Issei to act as her boyfriend and fight her father in a monster battle; if he wins, her engagement will become invalid, and if he loses, she will accept the engagement without complaint. Kiyome wins the bet with Issei's help, making her engagement invalid, and fell in love with Issei. The Heroic Oppai Dragon Kiyome was mentioned in Volume 11, where she was called to the Hyoudou Residence by Rias to check on Koneko's condition. Kiyome diagnosed that Koneko's action is due to her instinct to make offspring. Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth × White Dragon Emperor of the Morning Star: The True Dragon(s) of the Kuoh Academy While she is not mentioned as of Volume 22, Kiyome officially graduates from Kuoh Academy. However, her status afterwards is currently unknown. In True Volume 1, when Issei was requested by his client; Morisawa to meet a non-human girl to date, Issei contacted Kiyome who give him a list of available girls that matched his request. From the list, he picked out the Yuki-Onna Christie who was then summoned to his home, much to the clients horror as she didn't match that of his fantasies. Issei then wondered if Kiyome was cruel or simply just forgot to attach pictures on the list. Powers & Abilities Beast Tamer: Kiyome is a Beast Tamer; as such, she has several creatures (Youkai, European Monsters, etc) serving her. Among them are a Harpy, a Lamia, a Mermaid, a Yuki-onna/Yeti and more. Trivia *Kiyome has taught all of the creatures that she has tamed to play tennis. *Kiyome is the second female character to be placed into an engagement which was broken by Issei, the first being Rias, and the third being Rossweisse. Among these characters, she is the only one who never confesses her feelings to him. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Human Category:Kuoh Academy